


for remembrance

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there's someone new (and fluffy) in the kollektiv but she still needs a name





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's the kitten fluff (pun intended) no one asked for!!!!! enjoy!

_there’s rosemary, that’s for remembrance; pray, love, remember;_

William Shakespeare

~*~

the swirling thoughts after a sleepless night were the cloudiest, shading even from feeling present. that’s where breakfast came into the equation. something productive to look forward to. something consistent. step 1: take the eggs out the fridge. step 2: crack them over the pan. and so on. it helped, but the restlessness still existed under the surface. he couldn’t manage to forget it until -

he heard the small familiar shuffling sounds in the hall over the spluttering eggs in the pan. he turned his head just in time to see isak step out of the shadowy hallway and into the florescent light of the kitchen. he looked especially sleepy and rumpled, hastily dressed in a heathered t-shirt and sweats, feet bare. folded in the crook of his lean arms, a ball of fluff wriggled against his torso.

“look who’s up,” even abandoned the eggs and crossed the small distance to peck a kiss on the crown of isak’s head. “and look, you brought a friend.” even reached down to stroke the kitten’s hazel fur, letting the tips of his fingers brush against isak’s. they were still warm from the soft fortress of his bed.

“i did _not_ bring a friend,” isak huffed even as he let the kitten roam in his palm. “she was climbing on my face.” isak winced as the kitten dug tiny daggers into the exposed skin of his forearm.

“i was wondering why you were up so early,” even couldn’t help but laugh at isak’s half exasperated, half betrayed expression as he returned to the stove. isak moved a few feet farther into the kitchen, stopped, and sat on the linoleum.

even watched from the corner of his eye as isak let the kitten crawl down onto the floor, making a diamond with legs, feet pressed together, to make sure she didn’t wander too far. he trailed his finger in zigzags for her to chase, a painfully young smile tugging at his lips. the kind he only did when he thought no one was watching. the kitten lunged at isak’s finger and bit it ferociously before isak could fully retract his arm. he swore. even bit his tongue against another laugh.

he returned his attention to the eggs. they were almost ready, all they needed was a little salt (he dipped his fingers into the sea salt bowl and drizzled it over the pan) and a little pepper (the pepper grinder was being difficult today but he managed). he reached for the plastic bottle of rosemary, a special touch just for isak. he paused.

“you know, i was thinking,” even let the words slip casually as he shook out the rosemary and reached for plates.

“hm?” isak’s voice was distracted. even looked down at the floor. he was busy untangling pervasive claws from the hem of his t-shirt.

“we still haven’t given her a name,” even divvied up the eggs onto the plates, grabbed forks, and joined isak on the floor. he crossed his long legs so that his knees pressed into the fabric of isak’s thigh. isak accepted the plate, looking thoughtfully at the specks of rosemary covering his food.

“i don’t know, i’m not good at that sort of thing,” he began shoveling eggs into his mouth as he said it so the words came out muddled and childish. even felt heat flood his stomach. isak valtersen should definitely not exist. but here he was, as real as anything. _more_ real.

“what about you, did you have any ideas? - and no, we’re not naming her gabrielle.”

even let out a real laugh and isak’s face brightened the way it did whenever he said something that made even happy. even reached over and pulled the kitten off isak’s shin, rubbing his nose into it, giving it a kiss on the tip of it’s nose.

“i don’t know, i was thinking rosemary.”

“rosemary?” isak’s eyebrow crooked and he looked back at his eggs suspiciously. “why rosemary?”

“because it’s your favorite,” even’s shoulders gave a little shrug. isak’s expression condensed in a way that silently communicated this was not a sufficient explanation.

“i guess it just reminds me of the first time we hung out. you know. with the toast. at my place,” even waved his hand in the air in what he hoped was a nonchalant gesture. of course _he_ could care less about being disgustingly sappy and romantic at 8:21 in the morning but it tended to rub isak the wrong way before 10:30. he met isak’s gaze. it was distinctly droopier than it had been a minute before.

“oh. yeah. i…i remember that,” he was a little breathless and his cheeks were blooming under even’s eyes.

“and kardemomme isn’t really a good name for a cat so i had to improvise,” even reached out and threaded his fingers through the curls at the base of isak’s neck. he shivered and tilted his head back into the touch, letting his lips part. the classic isak valtersen move. even smiled and leaned over his plate until their noses were pressed together.

“kardemomme,” isak whispered it against his lips just before they made contact.

minutes later even felt pinpricks at his back and heard the small sounds of an ignored ball of fluff but he was too busy enjoying the taste of rosemary on isak’s tongue to care.

**Author's Note:**

> a small shoutout to my love [rachel](http://ravenclawisak.tumblr.com) for helping me with these headcanons ♡


End file.
